Fighting Darkness: Retribution
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: How much can one person lose before it becomes too much. Kayla will be tested again as her new, happy life shatters around her. This time, the Expendables are being hunted on their own turf by a madman from Barney's past and Kayla has to pay the ultimate cost. Now, she must seek vengeance one last time.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Expendables nor any recognizable characters, only Kayla. Warning: contains foul language, violence, gore, torture, cannon character death, adult situations, sexual situations._

* * *

_The Expendables Fan Fiction_

**Part Three:**

**Fighting Darkness: Retribution**

_Sonnet XVII_

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose or topaz, _

_Or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off;_

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret,_

_Between the shadows and the soul_

_I love you as the plant that never blooms, but carries within itself_

_The light of hidden flowers; thanks to your love a certain_

_Solid fragrance, risen from the Earth, lives darkly in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride._

_So I love you because I know no other way, than this:_

_Where I do not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest_

_Is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

_- Pablo Neruda_

**Alter-Do-Chao, Brazil, October 14, 8:37 am**

Sunlight slanted through the shuttered windows and across the sleeping faces of Gunner and Kayla. Outside, a chorus of birdsong filled the morning air along with the sweet scent of orchid and hibiscus. Kayla opened her eyes and stretched her arms wide in an exaggerated fashion. Gunner groaned a complaint and squeezed her tightly, voicing his lack of desire to get out of bed. "We don't have to get up." He complained in feigned whiney voice. "There are lots of things we can do right here." Kayla rolled over, her naked body glistening with sweat from the muggy, tropical air. Gunner propped himself up on one elbow, smiling wickedly down at her. Kayla returned the gesture saying: "Oh, really…." Gunner crushed down on her neck with a passionate kiss as Kayla giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

Their bodies entwined with passion and their lustful moans echoed through the small house. Kayla arched her back to meet Gunner's forceful thrusts. Their sticky bodies clung to one another until their final, simultaneous climax. Gunner lay beside her, gently kissing the nape of her neck, admiring her glow; a sign of his good work. Kayla sighed, despite her own reservations about getting out of bed. She flung off the thin covers and pulled the netting around the bed aside. Gunner watched her nude body as she strode toward the dresser for some much needed clothing. "I like you much better that way." He commented. Kayla smiled, surprised that after nearly two years he could still make her blush. "The feeling is mutual." Kayla began. "But I have to go into town today and in my current condition it might make that a bit complicated."

Gunner and Kayla dressed, despite his attempts to convince her for some more erotic play. They ate breakfast and tended to a few chores around the house. Nestled quite comfortably amidst the deep jungle and only feet from the shore of the Tapajos river, the small house they rented suited them just fine. Gunner and Kayla lived quietly, enjoying the peace of their rural abode. They had made friends with their nearest neighbors who lived further up the mountain a ten minute walk away. Paolo and Luiza Rodriguez were an unassuming couple in their mid seventies who had always been kind to Gunner and Kayla, sharing their food and hospitality. Neither Kayla nor Gunner had told them about their lives or their mercenary work to spare them any gory details. Gunner had made himself indispensable by helping Paolo with the small plot of land he farmed. All in all Gunner and Kayla had made a comfortable life for themselves, enjoying the relaxation of their uneventful life.

Gunner had expressed his restlessness to Kayla who understood his feelings. While she enjoyed their quiet life, she realized it had to come to an end and she missed their friends terribly. They both had come to the consensus that they would return home by the end of November, after Gunner's birthday. They had made plans to go into town that evening and enjoy the revelry of the festival held throughout the month of November. It would be a nice distraction and the perfect way to bring their stay to a close. Neither one of them had informed the Rodriquez's of their intended departure and it pained Kayla to have to do so. They would wait a little longer to deliver the sad news; she would miss the old couple dearly, especially Luiza who had come to call her Anjinho, meaning little angel.

Kayla grabbed the keys to their jeep (an easier vehicle for traversing the dirt road that ran from their house) and her wallet, preparing for her trip into town. It was nearly an hour drive one way, so Kayla would be gone most of the day. "You sure you have to go?" Gunner asked, putting on his best pouting face. "Yes, Baby, we need to eat. Can't survive on love alone." Kayla answered him. Gunner placed his hands of her hips and pulled her close to him. "I wouldn't mind trying." Gunner told her as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Oh, would you now." Kayla said with a half smile.

Kayla could barely remember a time when she had been this happy. She did have a few fond memories of the wooded cabin she and her father had shared in Canada. They spent many happy years there, hiding away from the world. It was there that Kayla's father taught her to hunt and fish as well as tracking techniques and survival skills. She had been but six years old when he first put a .22 rifle in her hand and showed her how to aim and shoot. At her tender, young age Kayla had shown an aptitude for hitting a target perfectly with little practice and her father had been quite surprised. After five years, however, the CIA closed in on their location and they were forced to run again. Leaving the peaceful cabin and their relatively happy life had been one of the most painful experiences of her young life. If she had only known how much more painful it could get. Now her days of running were over, she was at peace and planning to share the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Kayla told Gunner she was heading out, finally, after a morning of distractions. "Hey," Gunner called out to her. "Get me some of those pastries I like. With the cream in 'em." Kayla laughed at the child-like glee that showed on Gunner's face as he thought about the sweet treats. "You keep eatin' those and you're gonna get fat." Kayla joked. Gunner shrugged his shoulders and replied: "Luiza keeps feeding me and that'll happen anyway." Kayla's mind drifted to thoughts of the kind, little old woman. She was always there with open arms and an open kitchen. "She likes you," Kayla continued. "Besides, you don't have to go back for four helpings." Gunner smiled sheepishly. "But, it's so tasty. Besides, you've been packin' on the pounds too." Kayla turned away to hide her shy smile, her face reddening.

Kayla pretended to shoot Gunner a dirty look, but the smile on his year worn face made her laugh. Kayla opened the door, but Gunner stopped her saying: "You can't go out like that." Gunner stepped over to the open window and reached out. He plucked one of the blue orchids that grew there, walked over to Kayla, and placed it in her hair. "There," He said, placing his hands on her cheeks. "Now you're beautiful." Kayla's emerald green eyes sparkled as she smiled at his romantic gesture. It was something Gunner had always done before she left the house. It had almost become a tradition. It was often hard to believe that this brutish warrior could be so romantic. His favorite game was leaving a small gift somewhere hidden within the house. He would post clues and send Kayla hunting for it. Kayla enjoyed the game and cared little for the prize involved, it was enough to know how much he loved her. They had played the game a few weeks prior and Kayla found a small book of poems by Chilean poet Pablo Neruda. Gunner admitted that he wasn't much for poetry, but found the man spoke from a place he understood. Gunner had marked his favorite, Sonnet XVII, and had spent several days reciting it to Kayla. She found the dark beauty of it mesmerizing and that it summed up their relationship perfectly. Gunner kissed her sweetly and as Kayla headed out the door she turned and said: "I love you, Baby." Gunner winked at her and responded in kind.

The drive into the village of Alter-Do-Chao took Kayla down a narrow, winding road of rough terrain. Something she had eaten disagreed with her and she pulled the vehicle over and vomited into the dirt. After a quick drink of water Kayla was on her way again. The marketplace was packed with people, both vendors and consumers alike. Kayla browsed their wares and used this as an opportunity to test her linguistic skills. Ultimately Kayla purchased some fruits and vegetables as well as choice cuts of meat and fish. She found Gunner's favorite bakery and purchased his cream filled pastries. Kayla snacked on one, deciding it wouldn't be missed, as she slowly perused the wares of a small jeweler. Kayla frowned that the ring she had liked was gone. A thick band of white gold topped with an ornately designed rose that contained a diamond in it's center. Gunner had seen her eyeing it two weeks ago, but Kayla had declined the gift.

Kayla continued to wander the streets, to make the long trip worthwhile. She began to get an odd feeling she was being watched. Kayla contributed it to her imagination or perhaps an instinct derived from her father's training. Still, she ducked into an alleyway between two buildings to confirm if her suspicions were true or false. She backed into a small alcove and waited. After a few moments she decided she was being paranoid and stepped out of her hiding place. Kayla felt something brush against her leg and, thinking it may be a pickpocket, she reacted. Before the culprit could escape, Kayla spun around, her blade flashing, and pinned the man against a wall. Kayla held her blade beneath his chin while he glared at her. Kayla retuned his gaze and was alarmed to see a lack of fear in his eyes. She said nothing as she narrowed her gaze and the man managed a small smirk which sent a chill down her spine. "Get outta here." Kayla growled as she released the man who fled toward the busy street and disappeared.

Gunner waited patiently for Kayla to return, keeping himself as busy as possible to help the time pass more quickly. He checked his watch often. Kayla had been gone nearly three hours and he was beginning to worry. Lost in his own thoughts, Gunner didn't hear the gun discharge behind him, outside of the window. There was a sharp, burning pain in his chest and he looked down to see the blood bloom from the wound. In shock and unable to breathe, Gunner collapsed to his knees and, after hovering there for a moment, fell forward. The shooter, along with two companions, slowly walked around the house and up the two steps to the unlocked front door. Leaving his two companions outside, the shooter opened the door and slowly walked inside.

He looked around slowly, deliberately eyeing the quaint surroundings. The sound of Gunner's groans of pain alerted him to his quarry's whereabouts. The sound of the man's boots on the wooden floor echoed like thunder as he slowly made his way to the living room where Gunner lay bleeding on the floor. The shooter approached the prone form an stood over him, a wicked smile twisting on his badly scarred face. Gunner's eyes widened with terror and recognition as if her were seeing a ghost. Without a word, the scarred man raised a pistol and fired six more times into Gunner's body. After the fourth shot, Gunner had attempted to roll over, but there was no hope of escape. When the man had spent his ammunition into Gunner's body he turned abruptly and left, knocking over a chair in his haste to escape. Outside, he tossed the empty pistol to one of his companions who caught it and deposited it in his gun belt. Satisfied with their work, the men disappeared into the jungle.

Gunner's breathing came in short, desperate gasps. His wounds no longer pained him and, despite the hot weather, he felt a blanket of cold descend on him. His vision darkened, but his thoughts were only of Kayla. _Did he kill her too? Was she safe? _Gunner's heart slowed to a crawl, continuing to pump blood onto the floor around him. As his last breath escaped his body, Gunner muttered Kayla's name holding the vision of her face in his mind. Gunner's eyes glazed slowly and he closed them for the last time.

It was late afternoon when Kayla pulled up to the house. With her arms full of food she walked up the two shallow steps toward the door, but paused at the odd sight. It hung open, swaying freely in the breeze. Kayla nudged the door open and stepped inside. The house seemed eerily silent, save for a shutter, distantly battered by the wind. A strange feeling of dread came over Kayla, but she tried to rationalize her fears. She thought perhaps he had gone to help Paolo with something and considered making the walk toward the Rodriguez residence to see. Kayla decided she would use that as a last resort if Gunner wasn't in the house. With her heart thumping rapidly, Kayla rushed toward the bedroom but found it empty. She backtracked through the kitchen toward the living room. Kayla stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Gunner's body laying in a pool of blood. It that moment her world came crashing down around her. Time stood still, it was neither day nor night and the only sound she heard was the thumping of her heart against her chest. Slowly, she let the bags fall from her arms, spilling the contents onto the floor. Kayla felt paralyzed. She could neither move nor speak rooted to that one spot in the midst of her nightmare. Kayla trembled, wanting to go to him, hoping above hope, but fearing it at the same time.

Kayla felt a sudden rush wash over her and she ran toward the place where he lay, falling on her knees beside him. Trepidaciously, Kayla reached out and placed her hands on his head and shoulder to turn him over. Gunner's face was covered in blood which had dyed his blonde hair a sickly shade of red and caused it to stick to his skin. His eyes were closed and Kayla found herself wishing silently that they would open. Kayla gazed down the length of him, his clothes were saturated in blood and full of singed holes from where the bullets had entered him. Tears filled Kayla's eyes as she held her beloved in her arms. "Gunner, Baby, please wake up! Wake up, Baby!" Kayla pleaded between sobs. Her hand cradled his neck, her fingers searching for a pulse, but they found only cold flesh. Kayla pressed his head against her body, rocking violently and trembling as tears poured down her face. Her own clothes were stained with his blood where she held him, but that mattered little now. Kayla's tears dripped onto his face and mingled with the dry blood. "Baby, you're scaring me! Gunner, open your eyes, please! Wake up, dammit! Gunner, Gunner!" Kayla's pleading continued although some part of her knew that all hope was lost. Kayla felt as though she were a million miles away looking upon this vision of agonizing sadness and pain from somewhere above the Earth. She cradled his head in her lap, hoping somehow this was all some horrible nightmare and she would awaken any moment to Gunner's sleeping face beside her. "No, no, no, no! God, please, no! No, not him! Please, God, not him!" Kayla pleaded with every bit of strength she had left, hoping that some part of it would seep into Gunner's dead body and bring him new life.

Kayla raised her head and screamed out her anguish. Nothing seemed real in that moment except the piercing, agonizing pain she felt. No horror ever inflicted on her in Burma could ever hope to hurt her more. Kayla cried and screamed herself hoarse. Time had no meaning now, her life had no meaning. With one violent act, everything that kept her alive and sane was taken from her. She wanted to reach into herself and wrench the heart from her chest just to make the pain go away. She cradled Gunner's head in her lap and gently bent down to kiss his blood stained lips, hoping for some last trace of breath or that she could restore his life with her own. Kayla sat beside Gunner's body for a long while. She tried to wrap her mind around the reality of the situation, but it always brought her to tears. Once or twice she thought she saw his chest move, but it was only hope. Kayla gazed out the window and saw that the sun had begun to descend in the sky. She had to move quickly now, and gathered all her strength to rouse herself from her grief stricken state. Kayla rose to her knees and crawled over to him. She gazed down at his face, he looked as if he were sleeping, but harsh reality kept her from thinking that way. Slowly, she bent down and placed a kiss on his brow. "I'll be right back, Baby." She whispered as a single tear fell and wetted his skin.

Kayla walked in a dazed trance as she navigated the narrow path toward the Rodriguez residence. She knocked softly on the door and Luiza answered. The small, brown skinned woman with her gray hair tied up in a bun, gazed at Kayla through wide, fear stricken eyes. Luiza spoke enough English that she and Kayla could communicate easily although Paolo knew only a few words. Kayla's clothing was still covered in Gunner's blood, making her a gruesome sight to the old woman. Luiza gasped and cried out: "Anjinho! What has happened to you?!" Kayla remained silent and allowed the woman to carefully usher her into the house. Kayla stared blankly at the woman, trying to form the words in her mouth. Her stomach churned and she feared she might vomit. Paolo stood in the doorway to their kitchen, eyeing Kayla in her gruesome attire, fearing that she was the one hurt. Slowly, in a whispered tone, Kayla said: "Gunner's….dead." She breathed out the words fearing they may take her last breath along with them. Luiza's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at the news. The old woman crossed herself and cried: "My God, child! How did this happen?!" Still dazed Kayla recounted how she had found Gunner's body riddled with bullet holes. "He was shot. Someone killed him. I don't know…." Kayla's voice trailed off and she wept again.

Luiza consoled her over a cup of tea that she forced the traumatized girl to drink. Kayla managed to confess their previous lives as mercenaries and her fear that an old enemy had returned for revenge. She didn't know if Gunner was the intended target or herself. "What will you do now? It may not be safe for you here." Luiza asked, unusually calm and collected for someone who had just heard life changing news. Kayla dropped her gaze, her mind racing. She knew there was but one course of action. "I have….friends. They can help me make sense of all this. Help me….find the person responsible." Kayla spoke in a daze, barely able to comprehend the days events. Kayla knew that time was short and she gazed up at Luiza, who managed a pained smile. "I don't want to bury him here. I can't leave him." Kayla begged, tearfully. "Will you….help me?" Luiza glanced at Paolo who nodded sternly. There was very little he wouldn't do for this sweet child, especially now in her time of great need.

Luiza followed Kayla to the house, but went inside alone. Kayla couldn't bear to enter that place again. Luiza felt a little ill as she gazed upon Gunner's bloody body. She filled a bowl with water and found a rag to wash away some of the gore. Paolo and a fellow farmer were at the back of the house piling sticks and dry plant matter to make a pyre. They would send Gunner's body to heaven in the old way. It wasn't, strictly speaking, legal but it was the only way. The two men carefully carried out Gunner's body on a makeshift stretcher and placed it atop the pyre. With an arm around her, Luiza walked with Kayla toward the mound of wood to say her final goodbyes to the man she loved. The kindly old woman held back and watched as Kayla slowly approached the pyre. Kayla gazed down at Gunner through hazy, tear worn eyes. Kayla reached out timidly and removed the knife charm he always wore from around his neck. Slowly, she brushed some of the hair away from his face, gazing at his now closed eyes. What she wouldn't give to stare into his stormy, blue eyes one last time. Kayla bent down and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, soaking them with her tears. Before Kayla stepped away, she pulled the orchid from her hair, his last gift to her, and placed it on his chest.

Kayla turned to Paolo and nodded for him to proceed. He had soaked a rag in the same fuel used to soak the dried wood of the pyre and had wrapped it around a long branch. He lit the makeshift torch and walked around the pyre slowly, setting it ablaze. As Kayla watched the flames consume her beloved, she gripped his necklace tightly, enough that the pendant cut into her flesh and drew blood. She considered for a moment leaping into the flames herself, that their flesh and ashes would burn and intermingle as the spirits had. In that way she would be with him forever. She let the last of her tears fall as thick, acrid smoke filled the air. She had cried enough, now was the time for vengeance.

Kayla spent the night with Luiza and Paolo. The kindly man spent nearly the entire night waiting for the flames to die down enough that he could collect the ashes. He placed them in a tin which he sealed tightly with sticky tree resin. He presented it to Kayla, who cradled the tiny thing that now held Gunner's remains as she had cradled him earlier that day. Her sorrowful eyes glanced up at Paolo who remained silent with remorse. She embraced him tightly with gratitude for his kind and generous act. Paolo returned her embrace and whispered in what English he knew: "I am sorry, Anjinho." His kind words were tinged in their own sadness for he had been very fond of Gunner. Kayla left early the following morning, even before the household stirred. She gathered the bag she had packed the night before, put Gunner's pendant around her neck and prepared to set out. Before leaving, she placed a shoe box containing five thousand American dollars on their table with a note that read: "Thank you. For everything." Kayla climbed into her jeep and headed for the only place she had ever truly felt was her home.

Lee, Ross, and Tool sat in the tattoo parlor discussing the news of a fellow comrade, Glenn Harrison, who had been killed the previous day. Glenn had retired from the business some years ago, but they had kept in touch. The news of his death was a shock and seemed more than a bit odd. A knock came to the door and Tool looked up. It was after midnight, a strange time for someone to be calling. Lee strode over and answered the door, surprised to see that it was Kayla. Kayla stared at him with a strange, distant look as if she were gazing directly through him. Lee's brow furrowed: "Kayla?" He spoke her name in a questioning manner, causing both Tool and Ross to stand and gaze toward the door. Kayla remained silent, only staring blankly at them, her gaze switching between the three concerned faces. Lee had become frightened, seeing that she appeared alone. "Kayla, what are you doing here? Where's Gunner? Kayla…?" Lee's voice seemed distant to her, like an echo in a cave. When she heard him utter Gunner's name, she turned her dead eyes to him and forced out the words: "He's….dead." As she spoke tears threatened to appear again, but Kayla choked them back.

Lee turned to Ross with a serious look. For several moments no one moved or spoke. Lee turned back to Kayla and ushered the dazed girl inside. He sat her down on a chair and crouched before her, with Ross at his side. "Kayla, honey, what happened?" Lee said gently, agonizing over the pain on her face. It was a while before Kayla found the courage to speak, recounting the events of Gunner's murder. Tears streaked down her face as she remembered holding his body in her arms. She grew silent for a moment before turning her attention to Ross. "They shot him seven times! Seven….times!" The pain on Kayla's face was almost more that Barney could bear. He had hoped never to see that look again. After she was brought back from the prison camp, Gunner had helped her heal body and soul. He had been instrumental in brining the light back into her eyes. Now, Barney saw it fade and he feared without Gunner she may be lost to them forever.

Barney and Lee stepped out to talk in confidence, leaving Kayla in Tool's gentle care. The old man sat with her, his arm over her shoulder, comforting her in her hour of need Tool had come to the same conclusion as his comrades. With Gunner's violent death, it could not be considered a random act of violence. The Expendables were being hunted. Lee had rushed home to check on Lacy and their daughter, concerned for their safety as Barney called the rest of the team to put them on alert. He suggested they come to the tattoo parlor, there was safety in numbers. Barney and Kayla waited in silence which was only broken as his cell phone rang. Absentmindedly he answered it and broke out in a cold sweat at the sound of the familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Hello, Barney." The voice said in a cold, bone chilling manner. Barney remained silent, unable to speak, but the look on his face alarmed Tool and Kayla both. There was fear in his eyes, something they had rarely seen. "I see you got my message." The voice continued. "Perhaps I was a little dramatic, but I've always had an artistic flair." The voice chuckled coldly as Barney gripped his phone tightly, almost to the point of crushing it. "You should be dead!" Barney growled into the phone. There was another bout of cold laughter. "Yes, I should. But, then again, you never did come back to make sure, you just ran like a chicken-shit bastard." Barney could feel the rage burning within him. He desperately wanted to hang up, but he needed to know the murderer's location. "Where are you?!" Barney tried to keep his voice low, but it echoed through the silent building.

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Barney feared he may have hung up. "Oh, I'm just making my rounds, catching up with some of our old friends. You should really come join us; Trench, here, is dying to see you." The voice laughed and Barney could hear Trench's pained groans in the background. Barney narrowed his eyes and his mouth twisted in a visage of pure rage. "When I find you, I'm gonna tear your heart out!" He cried as the voice laughed again. "Good luck with that! I've been told I don't have one. Happy hunting, Barney." With that Barney heard the phone click as the call was disconnected. Barney pounded his fist on the table and yelled out in a guttural, animalistic way. Tool clutched Kayla who jumped at Barney's furious outburst. Barney turned to Tool and said plainly: "He's got Trench. I have to go." Barney threw his jacket over his shoulders and slipped his arms inside in one quick move. He put his belt on, securing it around his waist before attending to the thigh straps. With his guns in place, he headed for the door. "I'm going with you." Kayla managed to say after so much silence. "Not this time, you need to get your head straight." Barney responded. He could see the hurt in her eyes at being denied the chance to avenge Gunner's death. He turned away from the door and approached her, placing his hands on her arms. "This man is very dangerous. I'll make sure you get your chance. I have to save my….friend." Barney explained, to try and ease some of her suffering. Kayla was in no mood to argue and slowly nodded. Barney strode toward the door, but halted as he heard Kayla's voice again. "His name. I want to know this monster's name." Without looking at her, Barney answered: "His name is Gibbons. Tool can fill you in on the rest." Barney walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Barney climbed into his red pickup truck. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew if Gibbons wanted him bad enough, he would leave a trail of breadcrumbs for him to follow. He turned a corner sharply, his tires squealing on the pavement. Another vehicle turned beside him and cut him off. Barney swerved quickly to avoid a collision, but his truck was struck from behind by a second assailant. Barney lurched forward at the impact and glanced in his rearview mirror. The man behind him stretched a gun out of the window and began firing, destroying Barney's rear window. Barney ducked to avoid the spray of bullets, popping his head up just in time to avoid a collision with the car ahead of him. He swerved, striking a pole and momentarily driving on the sidewalk. Barney recovered and pulled out a pistol as the vehicle which had been in front of him slammed into the driver's side door of his truck, tossing Barney like a rag doll. Barney aimed out of the window and fired three times, striking the driver in the head. The man slumped over and Barney watched as the vehicle swerved and crashed into a pole, igniting into a raging fireball. Barney cursed in frustration as the second vehicle closed in for another attack. The driver fired his SMG again, riddling the interior of Barney's truck with bullet holes, narrowly missing him. The vehicle swerved around him until it was side by side with him. The driver aimed his gun, but did not fire. He laughed and drove ahead of Barney who pursued him.

Tool and Kayla sat in silence for a long time, as she slowly fondled Gunner's pendant. It made her feel close to him, separated as they were by his untimely death. Eventually Tool found the courage to speak. "His name is Randall Gibbons, but we all just called him Viper. It was a fitting name as he would strike out at anything that moved. I always thought he was a little…..unbalanced." Tool gazed up at Kayla, momentarily, whose eyes were fixed on him as she listened intently. She wanted to know every detail about the man who had destroyed her life, her happiness. "We were on a mission in the Ukraine, goin' on twelve years now, I think. We were out manned and out gunned. The mission was over and Barney called for us to fall back and get outta there, but Viper just kept shootin' The psychopath wouldn't listen to him. Eventually Barney decided to leave him, no sense in getting the rest of the team killed. There was an explosion and….we didn't see Viper anymore. We left and never looked back." Kayla remained silent, digesting his words. Now she had a name, she just needed a face and a location. Randall Gibbons would pay with his life. Tool stood and walked toward the backroom to rearrange some boxes and make room for Kayla's old cot. "I….I'm so sorry, Kayla. Really, I am." Tool said in the doorway to the backroom. Kayla said nothing but nodded at his sympathy.

When Tool had finished, Kayla slowly walked into the room to lie down. She was not sure if she would sleep, troubled as her mind was, but she was so tired. She lay on the cot, inhaling the old, familiar scent and began to weep fresh tears into the pillow. Kayla tried to drift off to sleep, but was jolted awake as she heard the door to the shop open and shut. She had no will to move and lay there despite hearing Lee's familiar voice from the parlor. Tool greeted him and said a hasty greeting to Lacy who had insisted on seeing Kayla before being shipped off to the mother's. "Where's Barney?" Lee asked, his voice trembling slightly. Tool's face became grim and he slowly answered. "It's Gibbons, he has Trench. Barney went to find them." Lee had a look of horror on his face. He had been new to the team when Gibbons was still among them. He despised the man even then. "I thought he was dead!" Lee cried. Tool only shook his head. Lee kissed Lacy's forehead and said: "I'll be back, I have to try to find Barney." Lacy wanted to argue with him, but knew it would be no use. Lee rushed out the door leaving Lacy very frightened and confused.

After a few brief, silent moments, Lacy asked after Kayla. "Where is she?" Tool nodded toward the back room, and Lacy trepidaciously walked toward Kayla's makeshift sleeping quarters. She tiptoed into the dimly lit room and Kayla slowly opened her red, weary eyes hearing her approach. Lacy sat down on the cot and lifted Kayla's head into her lap. They remained silent for some time as Lacy slowly stroked Kayla's hair, comforting her. She was suddenly reminded of the day she had brought the clothes after Kayla's rescue. Then, as now, she consoled her in much the same manner. She thought of the tender interaction between Kayla and Gunner as the girl spoke for the first time, uttering as her first word the name of the man she loved. Now he was gone and she no longer had his strong arms to keep her safe. "It'll be okay. Lee and Barney will make this right. I'm sure of it." Lacy said, although her kind words seemed empty to Kayla who softly began to weep once more. Lacy, barely able to hold back her own tears, held the young woman and let Kayla's grief soak her jeans. After a while, Kayla fell into a fitful slumber and Lacy slowly stood, placing Kayla's head on the pillow. She covered the girl as she might her own young daughter and laid a hand on her back. For the first time, Lacy felt her own rage flow through her body. She wanted assurance that the man who did this to Kayla would be brought to justice at the end of a gun. If Lacy had had the skill she would do the deed herself.

Barney followed the black sports car up a darkened road where it disappeared behind an old house. The structure was dilapidated with the grounds overgrown and choking with weeds. The house may have been any color but looked gray in the moonlight. He hopped out of his badly damaged truck and drew his pistols. Barney half expected Gibbons to shoot him from one of the darkened windows on the second floor. He quickly dismissed the thought; the sick bastard wasn't done playing with him yet. Barney rushed up the rickety steps to the porch, which creaked loudly under his weight. His boot met the door with such force that it fell off of the top hinge and hung precariously. Inside the house was pitch black with only meager light filtering in from outside and Barney was forced to shuffle his feet to avoid tripping. He entered what must have been at one time the dining room and saw the silhouette of a body hanging suspended from the ceiling. Single minded to his purpose, Barney rushed forward inadvertently triggering a cord stretched across the floor which turned on a series of floodlights surrounding the dangling figure.

Barney was momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness and threw his arms up to shield his eyes. When his eyes had adjusted he was sickened at the sight before him. Trench hung by his wrists, his body bloody and broken, only the slow movement of his chest betrayed the fact that he still lived. He was drenched from head to foot and groaned in pain. Barney wrinkled his nose at the strong odor that permeated the room. He raised his pistol, hoping to shoot through the chains that bound him. He stopped, struck with a sudden, horrifying realization. What he smelled in the room was gasoline. Barney rushed forward and examined the bonds, hoping to free Trench. The chain was looped tightly around Trench's wrists and supported by a sturdy metal fixture bolted into thick looking beams. The entire knot work of chain was welded into the fixture, making it impossible to remove. Barney struggled, attempting to loosen the loops enough to get Trench's hands free. When that failed to work, he attempted to shake loose the entire contraption. Trench raised his head a little and whispered: "I….hate owing….you. Run…you….

Stupid….son-of-a-bitch."

A bright glow caught Barney's attention and he looked toward the window behind Trench. Three malitov cocktails spun wildly toward the glass, bursting through and igniting the room instantly. Barney leaped free as the flames feasted on the accelerant and set Trench ablaze. Barney watched in horror as Trench screamed in agony, twisting and jerking desperately at his bonds. Barney knew it was no use and needed to escape the inferno or risk being incinerated himself. The flames leaped high, licking at him with wicked, orange tongues. Barney scrambled to his feet, rushed toward the window on the opposite side of the room and leaped through it. Barney struggled to reach his vehicle, the smell of smoke and burned flesh still filled the air. He stopped once and retched onto the ground. When he had finished, he wiped his mouth with a gloved hand and entered his truck.

When Barney returned to Tool's he tossed his belt onto the ground and proceeded toward the restroom to wash the soot and grime from his face. He returned a short while later and informed Tool of Trench's fate. Tool himself looked as if he were going to be sick. Barney settled down into a chair, to shocked to do much else. To break the uncomfortable silence, Tool said: "Lee was here looking for you. He's taking Lacy to her mothers and their daughter is staying with some friends. He came back a little bit ago and then they left again. You might wanna call him." Barney nodded absentmindedly, his stomach churning. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Kayla stood in the doorway, awakened by the noise of Barney's return. She still maintained the lost, glazed look in her eyes which were focused on Barney. He met her gaze, but the pain reflected there made him turn away; now he had his own demons to fight. Kayla and Barney were now connected in a brutal way, having both lost someone to the same killer. Without a word, Kayla crossed the room, fell on her knees before him and laid her head in his lap. Slowly, Barney placed a hand on her head, stroking her long, auburn hair. "I'm sorry about your friend." she whispered softly. It was so much like her, even in her own pain she could still feel empathy for another. Barney thought of a thousand things he wanted to say to her, of her pain, of his own rage, of the vengeance that burned in his heart. The only words he uttered were: "It's okay, I know."

Kayla slept fitfully that night, her dreams were filled with visions of Gunner's bloody face and a pair of monstrous eyes hovering over it. She awoke gasping and dripping sweat. She was suddenly struck with fear at being alone in the dark room. Out of habit she looked beside her, hoping to see Gunner' sleeping form, but instead there was only the cold concrete floor. Kayla pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Putting her forehead on her knees, Kayla wept. The following day the team met to be briefed on the situation. Kayla remained silent and passive at their attempts to console her. She seemed like a ghost, a transparent appearance of her former self. She distanced herself from all acts of kindness, preferring instead to listen to the team talk.

Caesar, Toll and Yang had never met the man, but Gunner and Lee were new recruits while Gibbons was still active and during the time he was supposedly killed. Barney had gathered some intel from Mr. Church about a man fitting Gibbons description who cut a swath of destruction through Eastern Europe and Asia. He had amassed an army of miscreants, most of whom were as deranged as he was. One individual of special interest he called the Lunatic. He was apparently Gibbons second in command and derived special pleasure from torture and rape. The group moved like a horde of locusts, destroying all in their path and leaving almost nothing alive in their wake. Their favorite past time was to kidnap women and young girls to use as they pleased until they grew tired of them and killed them, leaving their bodies for the carrion eaters. Church had also informed him that he would be sending Maggie Chang to help with their "little problem" as he had called it, although little was hardly the operative word.

Maggie arrived two days later, pulled from a mission in Korea, and brought with her a surprise. The man with her was tall, with kind eyes and a brown beard. Upon seeing him, Kayla noted how much he looked like her father. Maggie greeted Barney with a timid hug and spoke quietly so no one could hear. He spoke as well with the man beside her and while Kayla felt this would normally have been a more jovial meeting, circumstances called for more solemnity. Maggie glanced at Kayla, who seemed worn and drawn with nowhere near the strength she had exhibited upon their last meeting. She approached Kayla slowly, sorting through her thoughts for something appropriate to say. Kayla glanced up at her from the chair she sat in, her eyes like death. "I'm sorry about Gunner. I know you loved him very much." Maggie said at long last, barely able to hold Kayla's gaze. Kayla tried to smile weakly, but found the power was not in her. "Thank you." Kayla managed. Maggie was at a loss for what else she could say to bring Kayla some solace. She recalled the tender interactions between Kayla and Gunner, how he doted on her and stayed at her side as protector and lover. Now she was alone in the world and Maggie could see how lost she was. Kayla was unsure of which way to turn; only one thing mattered now, emptying Gibbons of every drop of his blood.

Barney approached Kayla, who he felt had been most affronted by Gibbons' actions, with the bearded man in tow. "Kayla, this is Booker. He's an old friend and has come to help." Kayla glanced from Barney to Booker, then back again. Barney glanced at Booker once and turned away, to leave the newcomer to introduce himself to Kayla. Booker cleared his throat, clearly unnerved by this young woman with the piercing, pained gaze. "I…was sorry to hear about Gunner. I didn't know him all that well, but he was an able fighter." Silently, Booker kicked himself for what seemed to him to be a cold observation in light of recent events. Although Kayla had spent the past few days drinking sorrow and eating bitterness, she felt this man's kind eyes on her with a face that reminded her of her father and found a timid smile stretch across her face. "He….was the best thing that ever happened to me. He saved me in more ways than one." Kayla said at long last. Booker smiled reassuringly at her. "We'll get this son-of-a-bitch. I promise." Booker whispered to her as he winked. For the first time in a long time, Kayla's heart felt a little lighter.

That evening the parlor was devoid of life, save for Barney and Kayla who sat in silence. Barney spent his time searching for anywhere Gibbons might be hiding. His eyes were tired from long hours spent in front of the computer. He rubbed his aching eyes, stood up and went for a beer. He took a long swig before he noticed Kayla standing a few feet away. Barney paused and swallowed slowly; he could see the piercing darkness in her eyes. As she closed in on him she began to speak. This was the first time the two had been alone in days, and Kayla's mind was bursting with thoughts as her heart was bursting with anger. "So, you let Tool do your dirty work for you." Kayla said as Barney's eyes narrowed at her implication. "When were you going to tell me the truth?" Kayla continued. "Who he is? What he wants? Why he….took Gunner away?" Barney lowered his gaze from hers. "I didn't know about Gunner until you showed up. I had no reason to suspect Gibbons was still alive." Kayla's eyes burned into him, filled with rage and pain. Kayla stood directly before him, her eyes had fallen to his chest. "But, you made him. You made this monster and Gunner paid for it. _I _paid for it! It's your fault! All of this is your fault! I was happy, _we _were happy! I was gonna spend my life with him! Why did he get taken away?! Why?!" Kayla pounded her fists on Barney's chest, not enough to hurt but it gave her some relief. Kayla unleashed all of the sorrow, anger and pain she had kept inside of her. Barney let her cry and scream out her agony, embracing her tightly to try and ease some of her suffering. Kayla's tears dampened his chest as sobs wracked her body.

When Kayla had spent her emotions into him, Barney held her at arms length, looking into her reddened, worn eyes. "I will make this right. I promise you, I will make this right!" He told her. Kayla kept her eyes trained on him and said: "Then bring him back to me." Kayla pulled away from Barney who tried to reason with her last, venomous words. She stood facing away from him, drying the remaining tears from her eyes. "I never got to tell him…." Kayla began in a whispered tone, trying to force out the words. She turned slowly to face Barney, her eyes full of sadness. She feared the confession she had to make, her dark secret. Kayla formed the words in her mind and slowly breathed them out as if her life force would escape with them. "I'm pregnant." Barney's eyes went wide with the sudden news which brought a new, painful parameter to the situation. Barney stared at her incredulously, glancing once at her midsection. "How long?" He was forced to ask. Kayla sighed: "Three weeks, maybe more. I was waiting for Gunner's birthday. I was going to give him the ultrasound pictures. My gift to him. Kayla finally looked over to Barney, who could no longer hide the sadness on his face. "What do I do now?" Kayla continued. "What do I tell…..my child?" Barney had no answer for her, no answer to ease her suffering. Kayla closed the distance between them, her eyes piercing into him. "Don't tell anyone. Promise me, you won't tell anyone." Barney could see the pleas in her eyes and he nodded slowly. "And don't use this as an excuse to keep me from Gibbons. I will kill him." Kayla's voice was forceful and, although it pained him to do so, Barney knew that Kayla deserved this. He would watch her carefully, protect her where he could, but he would not deny Kayla her vengeance.

Over the next few days there was no sign of Gibbons or any of his miscreants. After such a violent torrent of activity it unnerved Barney and the team that it would quiet so suddenly. Everyone grew restless, trapped as they were together at Tool's, but Barney had insisted they should all stay together lest Gibbons find them divided and easier targets. It seemed he preferred the stealth kill, at a distance with a sniper rifle. The tattoo parlor was the safest location. Kayla tried to keep her mind occupied but her thoughts always seemed to shift back to Gunner. Even in her waking moment she saw him, smiling down at her with his year worn face, his craggy smile and the bright blue of his eyes. At times she could almost feel the warmth of his strong arms around her holding her tight. Barney would often glance at her, watching her intently. Since her confession, his protectiveness of Kayla had shifted into high gear. Every so often they would share a knowing glance and Kayla would reassert his promise with her green eyes. The only thing that seemed to truly bring Kayla any solace was Booker. He doted kindly on her, a little like Gunner had, and was the only thing that kept her from falling into madness. Booker would talk with her about anything and nothing at all, to keep her mind from focusing too much on the death of her lover or the violence of Randall Gibbons. For the briefest of moments, Kayla imagined that her father had returned to her to offer her consolation and it brought her some small element of joy.

Kayla slept very little, her dreams haunted her, even bringing her back to the nightmare of her captivity in Burma. They would torture her, bringing her to new levels of pain. Then he would come to rescue her, he would pull her from the agony and desolation of torture and hold her in his gaze. Then he would speak: "I'm here for you, Baby. I got you." There was a sound like thunder and a hole tore through Gunner's chest and blood blossomed, staining his white shirt. A look of shock and pain crossed over his face moments before he was wrenched away into a dark abyss. Intense sorrow flickered in his eyes, the last thing Kayla saw before he disappeared. Kayla awoke with a start, her chest heaving and her heart pounding. She felt sick and paused for a moment thinking she might vomit. When the feeling passed, Kayla roused herself from the cot and left the room.

The parlor was empty and only partially lit. Kayla wandered around, trying to ease her restless mind, but everything in this place reminded her of Gunner. There were so many memories etched into the walls, some of them quite literally. Kayla ran her fingers over the spot where Gunner had carved their names inside of a heart with his bowie knife. She smiled fondly at the memory. The big brute, for all his crassness and violent tendencies, could be so sweet at times, especially when it came to her. Where Kayla was concerned, Gunner didn't think clearly. He was always of one mind; if she was in danger he would run to her aid, even if it meant his own death.

Sadness creeped up on her again and she slid down against the wall. In her wandering, she hadn't even realized the bottle of bourbon she had grabbed. She sat for a long time holding the bottle in her hands and pulling at the torn label. Tool had heard movement and rushed downstairs, fearing it may have been one of Gibbon's men breaking in. He found Kayla sitting against the wall, the bottle in her hands, still unopened. "Kayla?" Tool said softly. Slowly she raised her face to him. Kayla looked right through him, passed him. "I keep expecting him to walk through that door. He'll say: 'Hey, Baby, where ya been?' Then I'll say: 'I've been right here, Baby. I couldn't find you.' He'll walk over and pick me up and hold me." Kayla paused, choking back her tears. Tool remained silent and let her speak. "And he'll tell me: 'You're not lost, I'll always find you.' He'll hold me tight and make everything okay." Unable to hold them back, Kayla's tears flowed freely, her body trembling with her sobs. "Kayla, sweetness, why don't you give me the bottle. It won't do you no good. It didn't do me no good." Tool said, soothingly as he slowly approached her. Kayla raised her tearful gaze to him. "I would rather feel numb, than feel this!" She flung the bottle across the room where it shattered, spraying the contents on the floor and wall.

Tool knelt beside her, rubbing her arm with his hand. "It hurts now, but I promise you it will get better." Tool's words were hollow in her ears, empty words for her empty heart. Kayla studied Tool's kind eyes, so full of concern for her, Kayla's pain and anger broke his heart and he desperately wished he could mend her own. "Maybe, maybe not." Kayla said in a whispered tone. "But I will rip out this man's heart, just as he has done to me." The cold determination in Kayla's eyes frightened Tool a little, but he knew she was owed her vengeance. They all were.

Toll Road returned after a short reconnaissance mission to the old house Trench had been killed in. He had found no evidence of their presence in what remained of the charred mess, save for a few tire tracks. The fact the Gibbons had not made any contact of attempts on their lives worried Barney to no end. Kayla had grown tired of waiting around for the coward to show his face. She stormed out of the door, with her bow and quiver slung on her back. Lee called out to her, but she pretended not to hear. Barney was about to step out after her before she did something crazy and got herself killed. Yang stopped him and pursued her himself. Kayla had started up her jeep and was about to drive off when Yang pulled himself up and slid into the passenger seat. "Get out of the fucking car!" Kayla snapped, gripping the steering wheel tightly to keep from shoving him out forcibly. "No." Yang said in a defiant tone. "Gunner was my best friend. You're my best friend, too. Where you go, I go." Kayla growled out her frustration. "I don't need a God damn body guard! Feel free to tell Barney that!" Yang turned to her and met her piercing gaze. "I'm just here for a ride." he said, offering her a smile. Kayla rolled her eyes and backed out of the driveway.

They drove in silence, choosing no direction in particular. Finally, they pulled into an abandoned lot that Kayla believed looked promising. _If I was a sadistic murderer, this is where I'd hang out. _Kayla thought to herself. The lot was empty, save for one ramshackle old building that leaned to one side. It seemed as if a strong breeze might knock it over at any moment. Kayla studied the area carefully. There was no sign of human life but she knew Gibbons was a smart man. Yang had become agitated by the perpetual silence. Since Kayla had arrived, she had been cold and distant; everything about the sweet girl she had been was gone. "Kayla," Yang said quietly, but she ignored him completely. She had fought her grief long enough, now was the time for rage. "Gunner told me once about something you said about not letting darkness consume you." Yang kept his eyes trained on the floor of the jeep and didn't notice Kayla turn to him. "Perhaps you should follow your own advice." Slowly, Yang lifted his eyes to her. Kayla's expression was strange and he could not tell if it was anger, sadness or both. Kayla said nothing and Yang continued with his thought. "I want the old Kayla back. The one all of us love so much." Yang's eyes were pleading and forlorn. Kayla pursed her lips, feeling sorrow at having to disappoint him. "She's dead." Kayla blurted out in a calm, cool voice.

Yang feared she told the truth, but he had hope that some of her was still locked inside her angry, grief hardened heart. The sound of tires on gravel distracted them. Kayla and Yang watched as a black SUV pulled up beside the building and two men exited. Luckily a small rise and tall grass prevented the men from seeing them, but did not seem to obstruct their own view. The men stood in front of the vehicle, one of them lighting a cigarette. Kayla studied their faces and came to a stunning realization. "I know that man." She said quietly. "I've seen him before." Yang watched the men intently, noticing the glare from a gun tucked into one man's belt. "From where?" He inquired. Kayla searched her memory and found his face. "In the market, in Brazil. I thought he was a pickpocket and cornered him in an alley. I will never forget the look on his face. There was no fear." Yang glanced at her and then back at the men. The didn't seem to be doing anything, so he had decided the were waiting for someone. "It was a distraction!" Kayla suddenly realized. "They know who I am, they were following me!" Yang was now convinced that being here was no longer a good idea. "We should go back, report to Barney." Kayla stared daggers at the men. "No." She said blankly as she exited the vehicle.

Yang cursed to himself and followed suit. Kayla ducked down amongst the tall grass and waited for an opening. One of the men had his back turned while the other faced the building. Kayla notched an arrow, stood quickly and released it. The arrow whizzed through the air and struck one of the men through the neck. He clawed at the shaft and spurt blood from his mouth. His partner panicked and rushed to get into the vehicle as Yang stood and fired an SMG at him. He ducked down and avoided the gunfire. Kayla fired a second arrow into the grill of the SUV, the acid nodule broke and instantly melted prime components of the engine leaving the vehicle unusable. Wisps of smoke poured from the grill and the panicked man fell out of the door, struggling to get to his feet. Kayla allowed the man a few more precious moments of freedom, savoring the intended kill. She sent an arrow after him, striking him in the center or his back. The man flailed wildly before collapsing to the ground.

Kayla and Yang strode slowly to where the man lay dying on the ground. He coughed and sputtered, moaning in agony. Kayla stared down at him, contempt in her eyes. Slowly she drew a knife from her belt, bent over and drew the blade across his throat. The man had just enough time to recognize the knife before he died. "Ok, Kayla. Let's go." Yang said to her, worried that more of them may arrive at any moment. "No. Not yet." Kayla said as she tore the back pocket off of the man's pants and soaked it in his blood. Slowly she walked toward their damaged vehicle and climbed atop the still steaming hood. With the blood soaked cloth she wrote: _Just the beginning._ across the windshield of the vehicle.

Yang and Kayla rushed back to Tool's to tell Barney what had befallen them. Barney punched a wall in his rage, putting sizeable dent in it. Kayla stood stiffly, defiant of his anger. Upset as he was, Barney also realized it had been a necessary evil. He glanced at Kayla for a moment but her face remained unchanged. He strode over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Barney said nothing, only squeezing her shoulder gently in a reassuring gesture and walking away. Barney knew Gibbons would come for them and their waiting was over. It didn't take long before the first rumble of thunder that announced the oncoming storm. An engine growled angrily outside the door, revving to get their attention. Barney opened the door and instantly recognized the vehicle. It was the same black sports car he had followed the night Trench was killed.

Barney turned slowly, rage contorting his face. "All right." Lee said as he turned to retrieve his weapons. The rest of the team geared up including Kayla who stood, ready with her bow. Barney glanced at her as he walked by. "You're staying here." He said forcefully. Kayla stormed after him, grabbing his arm and inadvertently digging her nails into his flesh. "Oh no you don't! Not this time!" Kayla exclaimed angrily, fury flashing across her eyes. Barney wrested his arm free from her grasp. "We're going to follow them, see where they go. I don't wanna have to spend my time worrying about you." Barney explained, eager to leave. "And Gibbons?" Kayla questioned, her eyes narrowing. Barney sighed, remembering his promise, one he had hoped to keep. "If it comes to it, I'll bring you back his head." Barney began to leave, but turned to face her indignant stare. "I know you deserve this, but you're not the only one he's hurt. Stay here. If I can, I'll try to save him for you." Barney turned away from her, following Lee out of the door.

Kayla was nearly sick with anger, at Gibbons and Barney. What he had said was true, but Kayla had suffered far worse than any of them. "Bullshit!" She shouted and began to walk toward the door. Toll Road grasped her arm tightly. "Dammit, Kayla! For once in your life be reasonable! Stay here and be safe! I promise you'll get your chance, I'll make damn sure of it." Kayla gazed into Toll's eyes, and she knew he intended to keep his promise. There was something else there, too; a desperate sadness that pulled at her. He leaned close to her and whispered: "I won't let Barney kill him." Kayla nodded, reserved now to remain with Tool. The lonely pair listened to the engines of their vehicles dwindle into the distance. Tool sat down, his eyes never leaving Kayla. She seemed lost, standing alone in the middle of the floor. Kayla briefly thought of Gunner and then of the life growing within her. Perhaps Barney was right, she should sit this one out.

The shop was utterly silent as Tool and Kayla waited for the team to return. Kayla busied herself by twisting Gunner's bowie knife in her hands. She had hoped to drive the blade deep into the heart of his murderer, and feared she may never get her chance. A sudden noise made them jump as the garage door began to open. The pair stood, thinking Barney and the team had returned. The door lifted slowly and three men entered. All wore black combat gear and one had a nasty burn across the left side of his face, which bore a cloudy eye. "Well, well…." Gibbons said in a mocking tone. "Seems Barney had a play date. Guess we'll just have a little fun by ourselves." Gibbon's face twisted into a smile, made ugly by his scarred flesh. Tool began to advance on him when he turned suddenly, aiming a gun in his direction. "I'm only blind in one eye, old man!" He growled. Tool fondled the knife in his hand, preparing to throw. "I'd drop that if I were you." The man coaxed, eyeing Tool's hand. Tool reluctantly complied, letting the blade clatter to the floor. "There's a good boy." Gibbons said sarcastically.

Kayla stood but a few feet away, unable to move or speak. She clutched Gunner's knife, waiting for an opening, but when he turned his cold, half blind stare toward her, Kayla's blood froze in her veins. "Gibbons." she breathed out the name which tasted like bile on her lips. Gibbons closed the distance between them with slow, deliberate strides. Kayla pushed back her fear of this lunatic, Gunner's face flashing through her mind. She swung the blade, aiming for his throat, but Gibbons caught her hand in mid air. He squeezed her wrist with impossible strength and she could feel the bones beginning to give way. Reluctantly she opened her fingers and let the knife fall, only then did he loosen his grip. Gibbons shook his head slowly, making a clicking sound with his tongue like a parent scolding a child. "You are quite the little firecracker, aren't you?" Gibbons asked with a voice as cold as he was. Tool wanted desperately to do something, but Gibbons' two companions kept their guns trained on him. "Get your hand off her, Gibbons!" Tool shouted. Gibbons, still holding Kayla's aching arm, turned his evil stare toward Tool. "I'll get to you in a minute." He returned his gaze to Kayla, who struggled in his grasp. "We're having a little chat." Kayla spat in Gibbons face and he winced, wiping the spittle away with his free hand. He sneered at Kayla, feeding off her hate. "You must really hate me." He said in a deceptively calm voice. "I'm going to rip your spine out!" Kayla growled. Gibbons' mocking smile only grew wider, at least as far as his scarred flesh would allow.

Gibbons released Kayla's arm and she rubbed it instinctively. "Then, by all means, do." Gibbons taunted her, his arms held out wide, inviting her to attack. Kayla didn't know what game he was playing at, but she stood her ground. Apparently amused, Gibbons stretched out his pistol toward her, holding the barrel. "Here, let me make it easier for you." Kayla stared wide eyed at the gun. Every instinct told her to take it. She was moments away from her vengeance. Slowly, Kayla stretched her hand out to take the pistol. Time seemed to slow down around her, all she saw was the gun, a bright flash and Gibbons face covered in blood, just like he had left Gunner. "I don't think so." Gibbons said a moment before he swung the pistol at Kayla's head. There was a bone crunching pain and stars exploded behind her eyes. She fell to the ground, an ugly mark emerging where the gun had struck her. Tool shouted something unintelligible and rushed toward Gibbons, who fired the gun so quickly it was several moments before Tool felt any pain.

Tool staggered and fell against the wall, a hole in his leg spurting blood. "Now, it's your turn." Gibbons said calmly as he motioned to his men to step forward. Kayla's vision came and went along with her consciousness. She struggled to her knees, desperate to save Tool, when a boot suddenly came down on her head. The last thing she heard was a voice saying: "Down, bitch!" followed by darkness. Barney and the team returned exhausted and defeated. The sight that met them was beyond shocking. Kayla lay sprawled out on the floor, her face bruised and bloody. Beside her, seated against the wall, was Tool. He had been beaten nearly unrecognizable, dark bruises on his face and a deep gash over one eye. Blood pooled beneath the bullet hole in his leg, but worst of all were his hands. The had been spread out to either side of him and nailed to the wall as if he were crucified. Barney and Lee rushed to his aid, while Toll and Booker rushed to Kayla. Toll rolled her over, but she remained unresponsive. Tool was barely conscious as Barney and Lee tried to pry the nails from his hands. He cried out piteously and groaned as they laid him down. "Gibbons…" was all he said before he passed out.

Kayla and Tool were rushed to the hospital. Tool's wounds were too extensive and he had lost a lot of blood. Barney was also concerned about Kayla's condition, although he did not speak of it to the others. Kayla slowly opened her eyes and felt a tightness around her head. She reached up, but nearly tore out her I.V.'s. "Gunner…." She muttered in her haze. "He's not here, darlin'." Toll said kindly. Reality flooded back to her like a tidal wave a for a moment she felt like crying. "Wh….where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse and dry. "The hospital. You're gonna be okay…..and the baby's fine, too." Toll explained, sadness in his voice. Kayla craned her head to look at him. His eyes were tender and caring as he asked: "Why didn't you tell us?" Kayla closed her eyes for a moment. She had hated to deceive them, but she didn't want everyone worrying for her every moment. She was a strong woman, she would endure. "Barney knew. I told him and I swore him to secrecy. I didn't want anyone else to know until after…." Kayla's voice trailed off as she feared she may not get her chance to kill Gibbons after all. Kayla rested her hands on her stomach. She was grateful that her child still lived. If she lost the baby as well, there was no way she would recover. She had lost so much already.

Kayla's eyes grew suddenly wide. "Tool, is he…" She couldn't bear to finish the sentence. "He's gonna make it. Doctor said he was lucky. We told them someone tried to rob the place, they don't need to know the truth." Toll's words eased her a bit and she settled back into the pillow. Her head ached terribly and she closed her eyes for a moment until the room stopped spinning. Kayla turned her head slowly toward her bedside where Toll sat. He hung his head, barely able to look at her battered face. Memories of the night the brought her back from her three month captivity flooded his mind. "Toll," Kayla whispered. Toll looked up at the sound of his name. "I'm glad you're here." After Kayla spoke she closed her eyes and fell back into a dream wracked sleep.

Kayla's eyes opened slowly, the lashes sticky with residue. She had slept most of the day and it was now nightfall. Kayla's eyes searched the room and she had to giver herself a few moments to recall where she was and why. She turned suddenly to her bedside and saw Barney seated in the chair Toll had been using, his head back, fast asleep. Kayla wondered how long he had been there and she almost felt more comfortable with him asleep. Barney opened his eyes suddenly and shifted his gaze to Kayla, grateful to see she was awake. He sat up suddenly and grasped her hand, careful of the I.V.'s. For a long time neither of them spoke, Kayla gazed into Barney's eyes and could see the sorrow, pity and anger. Kayla's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry, Barney." Kayla whispered between sobs. "He was right there and I couldn't stop him! And Tool is hurt because of my foolishness." Kayla's chest heaved with her sobs. Barney leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek. He turned her toward him, nothing but kindness in his eyes. "It was all a trap. Divide and conquer. Gibbons planned the whole thing, I'm sure of it." Kayla searched his face and saw that he spoke the truth.

Kayla was silent for a moment, recalling the events of the night Gibbons had attacked. "He scares me." Kayla blurted out, as surprised by the fact as she was that she had said it aloud. "I've never seen a look so cold, so lifeless." Kayla continued before slowly turning to face Barney. "He has no soul." She said in a whispered tone. Barney had never seen Kayla look so helpless. Now that she had come face to face with the one man she hated most in this world, she was left only with a feeling of dread. "I want him dead, Barney. For Gunner and Tool. I want him to suffer." Barney lifted her hand to his forehead and held it there a while. "I promise." He whispered and he meant it with all his heart.

Kayla was released the following day, and gladly. She couldn't bear to be in that place one more moment. Barney had picked her up and brought her back to Tool's, which was still command central. She found it a little unnerving to be in the shop as flickers of memory flashed through her mind. The sounds of Tool crying out as they beat him still rung in her ears. The team had done a good job cleaning and repairing the damage so there was no evidence of the horrifying event other than memory. Everyone hugged Kayla in turn, expressing their gratitude that she had escaped relatively unscathed. Booker lingered longer than most, an odd sight since Barney had never imagined him as a man to express physical affection. In the short time Booker had known her, Kayla had endeared herself to him. He made mention to Barney that he had been right, Kayla was good for the soul. Despite her battered appearance, Kayla began to retain some of the old fire she always had, now more determined than ever to put an end to Gibbons' charade. She still retained a bandaged wound on her forehead and discoloration around her left eye. Kayla had frequent headaches, but the doctor assured her they would dissipate in time.

For once they had good news, fitting for Kayla's homecoming. They had located Gibbons' base of operations; an old warehouse a few miles away in an abandoned business district. "This time we're bringing the fight to him." Barney stated, a slight growl to his voice. The team went over the plans for the assault, scheduled for the following evening when they would bring the fight to his door. Kayla listened, feeling like and intruder. As much as she wanted to drain the life from this walking insane asylum, she feared her presence would only bring harm to the team. Would she rush at him with all the fury inside her, or would he give her one look with his cold gaze and freeze her in her tracks. Kayla had never feared any man this much and worried that her fear overrode her anger. She hated to be so helpless, having always prided herself in her strength and assurance of action. She had killed the men who were instrumental in her father's murder with cold determination, snuffing them out one by one without fear or compassion. She had killed Raju San Thuk, taking out her fury and frustration on his prone body and deriving no small amount of pleasure from it. This time was different; Kayla had never met anyone who could instill such terror in her, enough to drown out her hate.

When the rest of the team had turned in for the night, only Kayla and Barney remained; sleep seemed a distant dream to them. Kayla approached him slowly, Gunner's bowie knife in her hand. She held it out to Barney and said: "Carve out his still beating heart." Barney gazed at her and recognized some of the old fire that had burned inside of her since the day they met, the one thing he truly loved about her. Barney closed her fingers around the sheathed blade and pushed it back against her chest. "You can do it yourself." He said in a quiet, gentle tone as he let one corner of his mouth curl into a smile. Kayla understood what he meant and replied: "Okay." She nodded curtly and turned toward the room to rest with the other team members. Kayla sat on the cot and swung her legs over to lay down. She felt something touch her shoulder, almost making her jump. "Kayla?" Toll's voice said in the darkness. "I've got your back." He said softly. Caesar's voice joined in from another part of the room. "We all do." Kayla smiled broadly for the first time since Gunner's death. These men, her family, made her feel at peace at long last.

The following day the team made preparations for their assault. Kayla donned her combat gear, which fit more tightly now. She smiled and laid her hands over her abdomen as she thought of the reason why. Kayla hoped that killing this man would give her child a better future. Barney was more insistent than ever that she wear a bulletproof vest. She took it gratefully, now that more than her own life was at stake. While the rest of the team gathered their guns and ammunition, Kayla organized her arrows in the specially designed quiver so she could find each one as needed, and quickly. She adjusted the sight on her bow, shining the red laser on the bow. Kayla pulled a long narrow pouch out of her bag which contained five newly designed arrows. Kayla drew out one of the deadly projectiles and studied it carefully. "I'll save you for a special occasion." Kayla whispered as she took out a knife and etched the names of Gunner and Tool on the side of the shaft.

The team piled into Tool's van, having decided the vehicle's weight may be to their advantage. The drive to the abandoned factory was short and the team used the time to prepare themselves to face what had to be their most difficult opponent yet. They had no idea what to expect when they arrived and were unsure about how many men he had with him. When the factory came into view, Lee floored the gas pedal, smashing easily through the rickety chain link gate that surrounded the building. He continued at breakneck speed, aiming the vehicle toward the overhead doors on the eastern facing wall. The van crashed through with the sound of grinding, twisting metal. For a brief moment, Gibbons' men stared in shock at the steaming, crumbled van that appeared to be driven by a ghost. The men slowly converged on the van, expecting attack at any moment.

The were not disappointed as the rear door swung open and Caesar yelled: "Surprise, bitches!" unloading his automatic shotgun into them. He stepped out of the van, followed by Toll Road and Booker who shot bloody holes into the men on the right side of the van. Lee and Barney fired their own weapons from the driver and passenger seats. When the gunfire ended and the smoke had cleared, not a single man of Gibbons' was left standing. Barney counted forty six men, but knew Gibbons' had to have more. The silence that surrounded them was nearly as deafening as Caesar's gun. Kayla and Maggie slid out of the back of the van, Maggie taking a position beside Caesar and Kayla remaining behind the men who closed themselves around her protectively. They gazed about expecting a second wave at any moment. "This was too easy." Toll muttered and his companions were forced to agree. "Where the hell is Gibbons?!" Lee growled, standing beside Barney. The old mercenary's eyes narrowed as he gazed around the factory. There were so many places for Gibbons and his men to hide. Piles of crates and pallets littered the floor along with huge machines and smelters for working metal. The place looked like a death trap, and Barney only hoped it wouldn't be for them. The situation was unsettling in the least. There was a sound of static before Gibbons' voice came over a loudspeaker. "Good to see you after so long, Barney. You look good. I see you brought some friends….oh, and the little firecracker, too. Kayla let out the breath she had inadvertently been holding. The men all turned to her and could see the fear in her eyes. Just the sound of the man's voice sent a chill down her spine. Kayla wouldn't be intimidated by this man, not his cold gaze nor the chill in his voice. She would kill this man and watch the light fade from his dead eyes.

Kayla closed her eyes for a brief moment and let Gunner's face form in her mind. His steel blue eyes, his smile, the lines of his face, even the half circle scar. When she opened her eyes, her fears had all but gone and all that remained was her thirst for vengeance. After a long pause, Gibbons' voice returned over the loudspeaker. "Well, enough of this. Let the games begin!" A series of ropes dropped around them and Gibbons' men descended from the scaffolding above. The team unloaded their guns into the descending men, killing most of them, however a new assault from the ground drew their attention away. Yang and Maggie took out the two remaining men as they landed and unhitched themselves from their climbing gear. Maggie shot one five times with her rifle while Yang took a more personal approach and beat the other once mercilessly. Kayla stepped away from the van and began to release a volley of arrows. All struck their intended targets but, as she notched another arrow, a man charged at her his distanced close enough that she would be unable to fire in time. Kayla swung the bow around striking him in the face and stunning him before she stabbed him in the throat with the arrow she held. She withdrew the projectile in one fluid movement, bringing with it part of the man's flesh. She notched the arrow, turned quickly, and fired. The projectile whizzed passed Booker's ear and into the man to his left. Booker turned to Kayla who smiled wickedly and shrugged. Kayla knew full well that Booker had been in no danger from her arrow, she always had pinpoint precision. Booker smiled at her, amazed at her otherworldly abilities.

Barney and Lee pressed forward, still searching for where Gibbons might be hiding. He would want an advantageous spot where he could watch the action from a safe distance. Lee's fluid movements and knife work made short work of his opponents, as did Barney's pistols. A shadow moved in an upper office far above the factory floor, giving away Gibbons' position. "Gibbons!" Barney shouted, barely audible over the gunfire and screams of death. Kayla quickly finished off two more opponents with her knives at close quarters and rushed to join Barney and Lee. Gibbons appeared on the high scaffolding, just outside the office door. Kayla saw her chance and drew back, firing an arrow which sailed through the air, striking Gibbons in the shoulder. He yelled something in audible and tore the barb from his flesh. "You missed, firecracker!" Gibbons yelled. Kayla smirked, she did not intend this man to have a quick death. Barney and Kayla glanced at one another and without needing to communicate, they tore off in opposite directions, hoping to flank him.

Lee was left behind, but not alone. A dark eyed figure watched Lee with a heartless stare, fingering his hungry blades. Truly insane, the man known only as The Lunatic, enjoyed causing pain more than any other pleasure. Gibbons kept him close, either out of fear or because he truly liked this man's work. With a wicked grin the Lunatic descended on Lee with blades flashing and Lee sidestepped quickly, avoiding the first assault. Single minded to his purpose, the Lunatic turned on him slavering like a rabid dog. The danced a deadly dance with their knives, the Lunatic slicing open Lee's arm with a flurry of glinting metal. When the man charged again, Lee ducked quickly and inserted both his knives into the man's midsection. The Lunatic gargled, choking on his own blood before Lee tossed his limp body to the ground.

Kayla and Barney made their way up the steep steps on either side of the building. When they had nearly reached the summit, Gibbons surprised then by leaping onto the platform below. Kayla cursed to herself and doubled back. She stepped onto the metal contraption which swayed unsteadily, having rusted at the bolts from lack of use, eying Gibbons suspiciously. He turned to face her with his menacing gaze. Kayla once more stood face to face with the man who had ended Gunner's life. She narrowed her eyes at him, wrath burning within her. Gibbons' face retained his ever present smirk, made uglier by his burned flesh. Gibbon's broad, muscular frame nearly filled the width of the suspended walkway. He was a large and impressive man. Kayla slowly drew Gunner's bowie knife from behind her back. Gibbons' smile grew wider, his cold eyes sparkling. "Fitting." He said. Gibbons took a step toward her, but Kayla stood her ground. "I had hoped Gunner would have begged for his life, or at least to see you again, but he was too busy choking on his own blood." Fury raged within Kayla as Gibbons spoke. She gripped Gunner's knife tightly, awaiting her moment to strike. She already knew trying to charge him head on would end disastrously. Gibbons kept his gaze fixed on her and continued speaking as he approached. "That's okay, I guess." He said. "Gunner always did talk too much." Suddenly Gibbons pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Kayla. "Never bring a knife to a gunfight." Gibbons chuckled as he raised the gun and fired.

The bullet flew wide as he was tackled from behind by Barney. Kayla could feel the hot rush of air as the bullet flew passed her head and she realized how close she had just come to death. As Gibbons struggled to his feet Kayla rushed at him, the blade of the knife flashing. Gibbons struck out at her with his boot but Kayla avoided the strike, hugging the railing of the scaffolding. She struck out at Gibbons, slicing a wicked gash into his upper arm. Gibbons yelled and drew his arm back, striking Kayla hard in the face and sending her over the railing. "Kayla!" Barney yelled as she hung precariously above the hard concrete floor. Kayla dropped Gunner's knife to the ground as she struggled to lift herself up. Barney made a grab for her but Gibbons kicked his face sending him sprawling backward. "She hasn't tagged you in yet!" Gibbons taunted. Barney got to his feet and tackled Gibbons hard, pitching them both over the railing and onto the ground below.

Fear gripped Kayla's heart as she wrenched herself onto the platform. She crawled to the opposite edge and looked over. Barney lay motionless beside Gibbons, who seemed to be in the same condition. To Kayla's relief, Barney began to move. The wind had been knocked out of him and his body screamed in agony from the impact. As he struggled to right himself, Gibbons got to his hands and knees before standing upright. Barney still struggled, his lungs still crying out for air. Above them, Kayla placed the arrow she had marked with Gunner and Tool's names on the string of the bow. She raised the weapon up and drew back slowly. She closed her eyes and whispered: "For you, Baby." The arrow released just as Gibbons raised his gun toward Barney's head, having tired of playing with his prey. The arrow flew toward it's target, piercing his side. Gibbons howled in pain and frustration, turning his face toward Kayla with an evil look. Kayla narrowed her eyes and yelled: "Fuck you!" as she pressed the button on he belt. The arrow in Gibbons' side sent an electric charge through his body, knocking him out instantly.

Gibbons slowly opened his eyes and found he could not move. His hands were chained to a railing, stretched out at either side of him and his feet were bound together. He tried to free himself but it was no use. Most alarmingly, his chest burned with intense pain. Barney stepped over his legs and crouched beside him, Gunner's bowie knife in one hand with it's tip red with blood. Gibbons grinned at him, for what reason only the madness in his mind knew. "You should've made sure I was dead the first time." Gibbons wheezed. Barney turned to him, his eyes cold and indifferent to Gibbons' suffering. "Don't worry, I won't make that mistake again." Barney said as he placed something in the hole he had carved into Gibbons' chest. "You always said you didn't have a heart, guess this'll have to do. So long, Randall." Gibbons looked down in time to see Barney pull the pin of the hand grenade lodged in his chest cavity. Barney stood and walked away with long, deliberate strides. He knew exactly how long he had to get away from the blast. He walked out of the damaged doors of the factory to where Kayla and the team stood waiting. The loud explosion that followed barely phased them. Barney approached Kayla, who gazed at him with a blank expression, numb from her confrontation with Gibbons. Barney placed the pin of the grenade in her palm and closed her fingers around it. "It's done." was all he said as he walked away.

Kayla opened her hand and gazed at the tiny, insignificant thing in her palm. She briefly thought of Gunner, of Tool, and Barney's sacrifice. She let a single tear fall and turned to join the team. Debris from the explosion managed to make it's way out of the building, having blown out of the windows above them and raining down like smoldering hail. Something caught Kayla's eye and she strode over. The charred and damaged remains of Gibbons' dog tags smoldered in the dirt. Kayla bend over and retrieved them, a grizzly memento of her ordeal.

The team, weary from their tribulation, dispersed at Tool's and went to their own homes, each eager for a good night's sleep in their own beds. Maggie and Booker had decided to move on sooner rather than later. Maggie kissed Barney gently on the cheek and Kayla noted that the old warrior didn't seem to mind. She found herself grinning at the prospect she saw blossoming before her. Maggie turned her attention to Kayla, smiling weakly at the girl she realized had lost so much in her life. Her father, Gunner, and nearly her sanity. Kayla had the type of strength Maggie envied. Maggie raised her dark eyes to Kayla and said: "Take care of yourself….and that little one." Maggie indicated the child growing within Kayla. Kayla managed a smile and hugged Maggie gently, whispering: "I hope our paths cross again." When they released each other from their embrace, Maggie nodded curtly and moved toward her vehicle to await Booker. The grizzled veteran stood before Kayla taking in the sight of the young woman who may very well have saved his life. "You're one hell of a shot." Booker noted, bringing a shy smile to Kayla's face. "My father taught me well. You know, you remind me of him. His beard was fuller, but you have the same, kind eyes." Kayla mentioned the observation she had made upon meeting him. Booker grinned, adjusting the gun on his back. "Church told me a little about him, and you as well. He said you were a force to be reckoned with….and possible the sweetest girl he'd ever met. Makes me think he's got a crush." Booker said with a light chuckle. Kayla found herself blushing and averted her gaze momentarily. Booker hugged her gently, whispering: "Look me up if you're ever around." He released her and held her at arms length a moment, finding it unusually difficult to leave. He gave her a nod and slowly walked toward Maggie's vehicle, climbed in and they drove off.

Kayla found sleep to be impossible, especially in light of the painful decision she had made. Kayla rose from the cot, swinging her feet over the side. She bent over, Gunner's dagger necklace dangled freely, glinting in the meager light with the grenade pin clanking softly next to it. Kayla pulled her duffle bag out from under her bed and strode out into the parlor. She laid the bag down and strode around the room, stopping once and rubbing her fingers over the etching of their names on the wall. In the distance was the small alcove that was now home to Gunner's ashes. Beside it she had placed his bowie knife and hung his pocketed vest. Kayla approached it slowly, gazing fondly at the memorial to the man she loved. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it, reading the words slowly to herself. She had heard them often enough that they were committed to memory, but the words were not for herself, but for Gunner. Kayla placed Pablo Neruda's Sonnet XVII beside Gunner's makeshift urn, running her fingertips over the tin that contained the remains of her beloved. Not wishing to leave the memorial yet, Kayla found herself touching the soft fabric of Gunner's vest, running her fingers over it and fondly remembering the firm warmth of the chest that had once been contained within. She found a lump in on pocket that she hadn't noticed before and, out of curiosity, reached her fingers in to retrieve the source. Kayla pulled out a small velvet box and held it in her hand for a moment, studying it. She had not seen this before and she trembled as she slowly lifted the lid. Inside was the ring she had seen at the jeweler in Brazil. The diamond in the center of the rose sparkled in the light. In the lid of the box was a slip of paper written in Gunner's own hand. It read: "I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadows and the soul. Marry me, Kayla." Gunner's voice rang in Kayla's mind, speaking the words as she read them. Visions of what might have been flashed through her mind: Gunner holding their child for the first time, spending time with their friends at the tattoo shop, a life together that would never be. Tears poured down Kayla's face as she held the tiny thing in her hand. Slowly she slid down the wall and crouched on the floor, overcome with anguish.

Kayla gathered her strength and dried her eyes. She pulled the ring from the box, which she pocketed, and placed it on her finger. She stood slowly and gathered up her bag. Kayla strode slowly toward the door, but a voice behind her gave her cause to stop. "Runnin' away again?" Barney's voice was deep and tinged with sadness. Kayla let the bag fall to the floor and turned slowly. Kayla met his eyes which were dark and pleading. "I…I'm not running away. I just can't stay here. I look around this place and everything reminds me of him. It's like a photograph of everything I've lost." Kayla spoke from her heart, hoping Barney would understand. Barney approached her slowly and without speaking a word embraced her. He held her close letting her feel his warmth and compassion. When he finally released her he asked: "Where will you go?" Kayla smiled sheepishly as she answered. "I don't know, but I'll stick close by. I'll come back, I always do. I just need time to heal and to grieve him." Barney nodded in understanding but was forced to ask: "What about the baby? Maybe you could stay until it's born." Kayla shook her head in response. "We'll make our own way. I'm a survivor, my son will be as well." Barney's eyes narrowed at her assurity of the baby's sex. "You're sure it's a boy?" He asked as Kayla smiled and laid her hands on her belly. "I just know. He'll have his father's smile, and his father's eyes, and when the time comes I'll tell him what a great man his father was."

Barney smiled as he observed Kayla. For the first time since she returned he could see the glow of motherhood about her. To him she was beautiful, his only regret was saying goodbye. Kayla sighed and spoke again: "The only consolation I have is that the last words I said to him was that I loved him. I always made sure I told him that, in case he forgot." Kayla chuckled a little. Barney placed a hand on her shoulder and said: "I don't think he ever forgot that." Kayla smiled, her mind drifting to her beloved. Kayla picked up her bag and headed toward the door. "What about the others? Don't you wanna say goodbye?" Barney asked, hoping to delay her departure. Kayla smiled through her pained expression. "You tell them for me. I'm not in the mood for long, painful goodbyes." Barney nodded and watched Kayla walk through the door. He didn't know when she'd be back but he already felt the pain of her loss.

Kayla drove her jeep through the darkened streets, eerily empty as they were. Kayla pulled into the hospital parking lot a few moments later, she had one last goodbye to make. The hospital was quiet and barely anyone seemed to notice her presence. She made her way to the intensive care unit where Tool was recovering. Although it would pain her to see him, she could not leave without doing so. She approached his room and peered in through the glass. Kayla knew he was in a medically induced coma, from which he could awaken at any moment but that had been days ago. "You shouldn't be here! It's after visiting hours! How did you get up here?" A nurse rushed after Kayla, stopping her from entering the room. Kayla stood before the woman who was only slightly taller than herself with gray eyes, blonde hair and a soft, round face. "I know it's late, but I'm leaving town and won't be back for a long time. I just wanted to say goodbye." Kayla explained. The nurse narrowed her eyes at Kayla, firmly standing her ground. "I could lose my job for this. Anyway, he's sleeping." The nurse told her. Kayla gazed at the woman with pleading eyes. "Five minutes." Kayla begged. "I won't disturb him. I may not see him for a long time." The nurse's face softened a little. "Okay." She whispered. "Be quick and be quiet." Kayla smiled and thanked the woman who ushered her into the room. "Hey," the nurse called out. "Are you family?" Kayla smiled wistfully. "I'm his granddaughter." Kayla answered, but the nurse narrowed her eyes at her. Clearly she did not believe Kayla but what was done, was done.

Kayla's throat tightened at the sight of Tool's battered body tethered by tubes and wires to machines that beeped slowly. Her eyes fell away a moment until she could gather the courage to look at him again. Kayla slowly approached his bedside table and placed a small box that contained Gibbons' damaged dog tags as proof of his demise. Attached to it was a note written in Kayla's own hand that read: "For you." Kayla turned toward Tool and looked down upon the man who had cared so much for her and who now barely clung to life. She gently placed her hand on his bandaged one, slowly finding the ability to speak. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I am so sorry. I wish I had killed Gibbons before he….." Kayla choked back her tears before she continued. "You and Barney and everyone else are the best thing that ever happened to me. I lost Gunner and I couldn't bear it if I lost anyone else. I don't mean to say goodbye this way, but I know you wouldn't let me go. I'll be back when I've sorted myself out and learned to let Gunner go." Tears now fell freely down Kayla's face. "I miss him so much, don't make me miss you, too." Unable to speak anymore, choked as she was by her own tears, Kayla bent over and gently kissed Tool's bruised cheek. The nurse stood in the doorway and cleared her throat to get Kayla's attention. Kayla looked up and the woman tapped on her watch to indicate her time was up. Kayla nodded and headed toward the door.

Kayla passed by the woman, whom she knew had overheard her conversation with Tool. Kayla glanced at the nurse and thanked her again. The nurse saw the tears on Kayla's face and lowered her eyes. As Kayla walked away, the nurse called out to her: "He'll be okay." She said. "We'll take good care of him, I promise." The nurse smiled at Kayla whom she knew was hurting. Kayla nodded at her, grateful for the woman's kindness. "If he wakes up…when he wakes up tell him….I'm sorry." Kayla said to the woman before walking away.

Kayla drove down the darkened road toward a new life for her and her son. She had hoped it would be a better one than she had had. Kayla glanced at the ring on her finger and smiled. Sadness still clung to her heart, but there was also joy. Inside her grew the child of her beloved, his last and best gift to her and she would make sure he lived in his father's legacy. One day, when he was old enough, she would tell him about his father. The giant, blonde barbarian who had saved her. Who healed her body and soul and brought her out of darkness. Hanging from the rearview mirror were the prayer beads which had linked Kayla and Gunner in life and would do so still, even though he was gone.


End file.
